The Power of Love
by bree774
Summary: Being a twin sucks. But when your twin is the famous Harry Potter and you're Ella. Just Ella Potter, nothing special. It sucks even more. Starts out in Order of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! **

**This is my take on if Harry had a twin sister.**

**I know there is like, a zillion of these out there, but I assure you this will be different from the rest.**

**This will also be an eventual Voldemort/Tom Riddle x OC, fic… (:**

**I couldn't resist, I love Voldy!**

**That however, will not take place until her sixth year at Hogwarts! So, i'm taking suggestions as of who to pair her with until then.**

**Draco?**

**Maybe… One of the Weasley twins?**

**Help. (:**

**I will try to update at least once a week due to my busy life of doing nothing and reading other fics. (;**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP! Sadly, I am not JK Rowling. )': *Cries***

Being a twin sucks.

But when your twin is the famous Harry Potter and you're Ella, just Ella Potter, nothing special. It sucks even more

So yes, I am Ella Lillian Potter, sister of 'the boy who lived'. I wouldn't expect any of you to know of me. How could you? I didn't defeat the greatest dark wizard of our time. Sure, I was there when he was defeated, but it wasn't me who stripped him of all his power. Even though I too, just like Harry, received a scar. But hey, I guess having a scar over your heart isn't as impressive as a lightning bolt on your forehead.

The other contributing factor of not existing, is that I was sorted into Slytherin. Unlike my brother, I didn't care what house I was placed in. I was simply happy to be out of the Dursley's and learning Magic.

Speaking of the Dursley's…

Aunt Petunia had recently gotten into baking, and has made me her assistant. I now have a hatred for cooking of any sort.

It was getting late and Harry hadn't returned home from the park. I was extremely worried, considering Lord Voldemort had returned last year at school and tried to kill my brother while he was in the Triwizard Tournament.

Just as I was about to freak out and call the muggle authorities, the front door swung open and Aunt Petunia let out a very loud wailing noise.

"Dudums!" She screeched, running to him with flour all across her blouse.

I secretly mouthed, 'what the hell?' to Harry when my aunt wasn't looking, but his face was horror struck.

"What the devil happened?!" Uncle Vernon roared, looking as if he might just murder Harry.

I was desperately trying to keep myself from laughing at my uncle, who now looked like a giant, blubbering walrus. He had always been a fat man, but it seemed like every summer holiday that Harry and I came back, Uncle Vernon had gained at least, twenty to thirty pounds.

"I d-don't,"

Harry was cut short, by a letter that swooped through the living room window. It then, took the form of what looked like a howler and Dudley almost fainted.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.

The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.

As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August.

Hoping you are well,

Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

Improper Use of Magic Offices, Ministry of Magic

"Well, good luck with that!" I said, smirking.

Uncle Vernon was looking just as happy as I was, and smiled sinisterly at Harry with his fatty, walrus face.

Now, I wasn't happy with the fact that Harry wouldn't be able to learn magic anymore, just that school wouldn't be all about 'The Chosen One' for once. Hell, maybe Dumbledore will even let _me_ be the one to 'destroy' The Dark Lord this year.

_Hah, now that's stretching reality…_

As much as I hated to admit it, I was jealous of my dear brother. Well, except for his looks. I luckily, had inherited my mother's good looks and Sirius loved to constantly remind me of how much I look like her, and how much Harry looked like our father.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon left the room with Dudley, informed us that they were taking him to the hospital and would be back soon. That left Harry and I in the Dursley's living room, staring awkwardly at the letter in the middle of the floor.

Deciding to break the silence, I looked at Harry curiously.

"What happened?"

Harry only said one word in a whisper like, voice.

"Dementors."

"What the hell were Dementors doing clear out here?!" I yelled in shock.

Harry, who looked just as shocked as I, shrugged his shoulders with a sigh and looked to the floor.

_Ahh, lovely! We're back to the bloody silence._

"Should of let the arse die, Harry."

"Ella, he's our cousin!" Harry said, scolding me as a parent would with a small child.

"I don't bloody care! He deserves it."

Harry was such a saint. Dudley had just cost him the right to go to Hogwarts and Harry was actually defending him! I would have just 'Avada Kedavraed' his arse right then and there. But, this is why Harry was the hero, and I was not.

Hours had passed since the Dursley's had left for the hospital, and I had gone to Dudley's second bedroom that Harry and I shared.

Lazily, I kicked my shoes off and plopped on the twin size bed, dozing off.

"_Where is the girl, Wormtail!"_

_The plump rat Wormtail, looked to his master, with fear in his eyes._

"_Master.." He began, but was cut off by Voldemort throwing a chair at him in a fit of anger._

"_Were my orders not clear enough?" The Dark Lord yelled._

"_They were, it's j-just," Wormtail stuttered, looking as if he might be hit._

"_THEN WHY ISN'T SHE HERE?!" _

"_W-we, made a mistake my lord. It was her brother that was out, and he was attacked by dementors!" He said, trying to slink away into the darkness before getting another chair hurled at him._

"_You are USELESS, Wormtail!"_

_Wormtail started to cry out of fear, and looked like he might start begging for Voldemort to forgive him for his mistake. But, The Dark Lord was not the forgiving type, and pointed his wand at his servant._

"_Crucio!"_

_The pathetic traitor was wriggling on the floor, screaming out in pain. Though, Voldemort didn't care. Wormtail had come back empty handed and needed to be punished. Rolling his eye's, the dark wizard walked away from the gruesome scene, and sat down in a chair that looked like a throne._

_Voldemort sighed; his face still scrunched up in anger. He would have her. Soon enough, Ella Potter would be his._

I shot out of my bed, gasping for air.

_What the fuck was that?!_

"Harry." I called out softly, but he didn't wake.

I was about to get up and shake him out of his slumber, when the door knob to the room we shared started to shake and Harry too, shot out of bed.

I looked to him nervously, hoping his mind had seen what Voldemort was planning and would understand why I was suddenly so afraid of who ever was on the other side of the door.

Staring through the keyhole, I saw a flash of blue light and knew that whoever it was, had performed a spell to unlock the door. The door knob twisted slowly. I grabbed my wand from the nightstand and grasped it tightly, prepared to fight.

Slowly, the door cracked open with a screech.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe these Muggles!"

"Tonks, for god's sake…"

_Tonks?_ Who the hell was that? And was that; no, it couldn't be..?

A man came tumbling through the door. His good eye focusing in on Harry and I.

"Professor Moody?" I asked, a little shocked and confused as to why he was in my bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Harry, who was looking very puzzled.

Moody rolled his eyes slightly. Clearly, irritated with us both.

"Rescuing you two, of course!" He barked.

"But where are we going?" I asked, and then pointed over to my brother, "Harry's been expelled."

"Dumbledore has persuaded the Minister to suspend your expulsion pending a formal hearing." Said a man who I had never seen before.

"A hearing?" I asked annoyed, but not at all shocked.

"Uh, huh." Said the mystery man.

_How could I have been so STUPID! Of course Dumbledore wouldn't let his star pupil be expelled…_

"Don't worry Harry, we'll explain as soon as we get back to headquarters." said the woman who had unlocked our door.

"Shh, not here, Nymphadora." Moody said, harshly.

Then to my surprise, the woman called Nymphadora turned a vibrant shade of orange.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" She said, as she scowled at Moody.

Moody only laughed at her and instructed us to gather our belongings.

…

We all ended up at the front door of the Dursley's quickly.

"Get your brooms out you two." Moody barked at us.

"You can't be serious! When-," I was cut off by Moody looking at me, not at all amused.

His broom appeared at his side. Next was Tonks, mystery man, Harry, then mine.

"Stay in formation, everyone. Don't break ranks if one of us is killed." Moody said, coldly.

I hated flying. In my second year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had knocked me off my broom in a flying lesson and I broke my wrist. Which resulted in, me never wanting to fly again. But, here I was; flying above Privet Drive. Oh, if only Uncle Vernon could see this. He'd surely die. The thought of his reputation going down the toilet. Because, lets face it, normal people don't fly on brooms.

We made it to London without any problems. I was starting to think good ol' Voldy had gone soft, and decided not to bother us. I spoke too soon.

Someone that was not a part of our close knit formation, was trying to join. I grabbed for my wand and pointed it at the intruder.

"Stupefy!" A bright light shot from my wand and hit the intruder straight on.

"Nice one, Ella!" Tonks yelled back at me.

Smirking, I checked all around me to see if there were any other Death Eaters going to attack. Sure enough, about five more, all wearing hideous masks tried to break the formation. Moody took out the first two on his own, and Tonks and Harry took care of the rest.

I was about to warn Harry that a death eater was advancing on him, when a sharp pain shot through my heart. I clutched my heart and started to panic. My whole body felt like it was being stabbed. My eyes were getting heavier and the world seemed to be spinning. I tried to locate Harry, but my body betrayed me, and I fell through the clouds of the cold, night sky.

…..

"Shouldn't she be awake by now?"

"Dunno, definitely looks dead to me."

"I'm not dead Fred, you idiot." I said, in a groggy voice.

I opened my eyes to two ginger haired boys hovering over me.

"What happened?" I asked, with a shaky voice.

"Well," George began, "You sort of, well, passed out while flying here, and you've been out cold for a couple of hours.

I stared at the Weasley twins in shock. I have never just passed out like that, ever in my life. Sure, sometimes my scar would burn when Voldy was near, but I have never felt such pain like I did tonight. Something wasn't right.

"Did uh, Harry pass out too?" I asked, a little embarrassed.

"No, it was weird," Fred began, looking to the window.

"The death eaters were only after you tonight." George pitched in.

"They didn't even seem interested in Harry. Well, thats what Moody thinks at least." The twins said in unison.

_What the hell? Why were they only after me and not Harry? I wonder if this has anything to do with that weird, creepy dream I had. _

I was interrupted by the door creaking open, with Molly Weasley rushing towards me.

"Oh Ella, dear! Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said through a lung squeezing hug. I was about to say I was tired, when my stomach let out a horrific growl.

"Oh! You must be starving." Mrs. Weasley said, letting me out of her death grip embrace.

"Come, i'll fix you something to eat."

I nodded, slowly, got out of bed and followed Molly out of the room and down a poorly lit, narrow hallway.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley, if you don't mind me asking, Where are we?" Suddenly noticing that this looked nothing like the Weasley's cozy home.

"We are at The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters,"

"Whats the-,"

"I'd love to tell you Ella, but i'm not the right person to do so." She said, in a hushed sort of tone.

I nodded and we walked down a rickety staircase; approaching a closed door. Which, I assumed to be the kitchen and heard two men arguing.

"Voldemort is getting stronger and stronger by the minute. And with that stunt he pulled tonight with Ella, we need to act fast. It would be best if she didn't know of this."

"She's has the right to know!"

"It would be wise for this to be kept secret, Black."

I quickly recognized the voices, and was happy and worried at the same time. I hated when Sirius and Snape fought.

"She's not your daughter!"

"How touchingly paternal, Black, but, I don't remember her being yours either."

"Stay out of this Snape, I happen to be her godfather."

Arthur Weasley loudly cleared his throat, and the two stopped their bickering, as I stood there awkwardly in the doorway.

"Ella!" Sirius yelled out in excitement and ran towards me, hugging me tightly.

I smiled at Snape through Sirius's hug. Silently apologizing for my godfather's behavior. When Sirius finally let go, I ran to Snape and gave him a hug, which I know made him slightly uncomfortable, but he knew he was the closest thing to a father I had.

"I'm glad you're safe, Ella." He said in a whisper, letting go of me.

Smiling at him, I turned to Sirius.

"So, what's this about Voldy getting stronger?"

"Well," Sirius began, suddenly becoming very interesting in the floor. "We believe Voldemort may be after something."

"Sirius!" Moody barked out.

"Something he didn't have before." He ignored Moody's warning and looked to me.

"Like a weapon?" I asked, confused.

Before Sirius could answer, Mrs. Weasley joined the conversation.

"Thats enough! You say much more and you might as well induct her into the Order straightaway."

"Good! I want to join, sign me up." I said, receiving dark looks from everyone but Sirius.

Molly Weasley looks absolutely mortified, like i'd asked to join the death eaters or something.

Sirius winked at me, while Snape looked worried and extremely out of place.

I knew one thing for certain, good ol' Voldemort was up to something, and I was going to find out what it was. Whether Snape or the rest of them liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is following. Five follows in one day makes my heart happy. (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. It belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. (:**

"You're sure that my presence is required at his hearing?" Sighing loudly, I turned to Sirius.

"Come now Ella, surely you can support your brother at a time like this." He said, while he read The Daily Prophet.

"Fine." I managed to spit out, practically fuming as I walked out of the kitchen.

_At a time like this. _

_Oh, don't worry about Ella. SHE'S not the chosen one, just his sister who happens to be hunted by the dark lord Voldemort this very second. No big deal, though. She's fine. _

I entered the small room that I was sharing with Hermione and Ginny. And of course, Hermione just had to be in the small space the same time I was. She was sprawled out on the twin sized bed, reading her new school books like there was no tomorrow. What an insufferable know-it-all. I angrily plopped down on the other bed and sighed loudly.

I was feeling extremely unwanted by everyone. I let my mind wander to my parents. They would probably like Harry better than me; just like everyone else. I felt a sudden burst of sharp pain in my scar. Hoping it wasn't Voldy, and rather me just feeling the emotional pain of no one caring.

A light knock at the door startled me out of my thoughts.

"Ella, we're getting ready to leave." Mr. Weasley's voice rang through the thin door.

…

Mr. Weasley, Harry and I, walked the busy streets of London until reaching a vibrant red telephone booth. Mr. Weasley gestured for Harry and I to get inside. My first thought was, how the hell are all three of us going to fit in there? I stepped inside the tiny compartment and was reminded of this time last year when I went with the Weasley's to The Quidditch World Cup, and was amazed by how small our tent looked on the outside. Only to have looks be extremely deceiving, as I entered a Weasley mansion.

Mr. Weasley gave both Harry and I and amused look as he put the muggle money in the telephone box. I swear, Arthur Weasley almost jumped for joy when the booth accepted his muggle money. I jumped when the compartment started descending.

It was a dark journey down the hole, to the Ministry of Magic. Once we had arrived and left our telephone box elevator, I felt a lot like Alice in Wonderland. There were witches and wizards everywhere. All exiting a fire place with bright green flames. I looked at Harry, who seemed to be uneasy. Most likely reminded of the green from the famous killing curse.

We entered an elevator, stopped at what seemed like one hundred floors, before the elevator stopped at a place called 'Department of Mysteries'. This should be interesting. We walked down a long hallway of dark green marble and I felt right at home with the Slytherin colors. Suddenly, I heard whispering coming from ahead.

Turning around the corner at the end of the hall, stood none other than, Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy senior immediately stopped his whispering, and stared at us with a disgusted expression. I smiled cheerfully with my fakest smile, and waved. Raising an eyebrow at me menacingly, he turned from us and continued whispering. I felt Mr. Weasley tug on my arm a bit, pulling me away from the private meeting.

"You're asking for it, Ella." Harry said, sounding a tad bit like Granger.

"Says the one who's been expelled from school." I spat back.

Harry not being as quick witted as me, couldn't come up with a come back before we reached the room where his hearing was located. Which to our surprise, the time had been changed to immediately. Maybe my wishes were being granted and Dumbledore wouldn't make it in time to defend his golden boy.

Harry walked in the room hesitantly, and Mr. Weasley and I sat on a bench outside the room. _Oh yeah, I was really needed here today._

I could hear Fudge blubbering away loudly. Weird, you think they would put a simple silencing charm on the room, but I guess they didn't care who heard. Lovely, this was going to be a long and boring wait.

My butt was starting to fall asleep from sitting on the hard bench for so long. I needed to go on a walk before this became a permanent feeling.

"Uh, Mr. Weasley, I need to use the restroom."

"Down the hall and to the left."

I nodded and started my journey to the bathroom.

"Ella," Mr. Weasley called.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley." I turned around to face him.

"It would be wise not to go looking for trouble here." He said, knowing me all too well.

I nodded, and walked down the emerald hall. Once I was out of his sight, I picked up the pace, hoping Malfoy's dad was still having his private conversation. I was so lost in my own thought's of finding out something useful, I felt the sudden, unexpected pain of colliding with someone.

Albus Dumbledore had always kept an annoyingly close watch on me, and always gave me the same 'I know what you are doing because i'm so smart and powerful' look. Damn, he was going to new lengths, trying to catch me before I had gotten myself into big trouble.

"Er, sorry, Professor Dumbledore. I uh, didn't see you there." I said, looking like a child who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"It's quite alright, Miss Potter." He smiled, eye's with their familiar twinkle.

I smiled back politely, hoping he would just leave for Harry's hearing and I could get back to my secret mission. To my surprise, he did just that. I continued down the hallway until I heard a faint whisper.

Sneaking up against the wall, I made out a few words from his hushed conversation.

"The girl...prophecy...the dark lord…highly important…"

Malfoy was saying something else, but people started shuffling out of the elevator making it hard to listen. I figured it would be weird to continue standing against the wall, all sneaky like and up to no good. So, I blended in with the hoard of magical folk, back to Mr. Weasley. Who looked like he was going to pass out for a midday nap. Harry's hearing didn't take much longer after i'd arrived back at the bench with Mr. Weasley. And of course, he had not been expelled.

…

We arrived at Platform 9 ¾ bright and early the next morning. Sirius had insisted on taking the form of a dog and accompanying us to the station. Moody was not at all pleased. Then again, I don't think Moody was ever pleased, he just wasn't a cheerful man.

Harry and I followed Sirius into an empty waiting room, while moody stood guard at the door. Sirius was now back to his normal self, smiling at us.

"What are you doing here? You could be caught." Harry said, concerned.

"I had to see you two off, didn't I?" Sirius replied and gave Harry a hug.

I stood there very awkwardly. Deep down, I knew i'd never be as close to Sirius as Harry, and I was fine with that. I have Snape. The one person Harry would never have.

"Ella," Sirius called. "Don't be so distant. Come and give me a hug goodbye."

I walked over to Sirius, giving him a short and friendly hug. He then motioned for Harry and I to sit next to him on the bench. Digging into his coat, Sirius pulled out a crumpled, old photo.

"This was," He began in a solemn tone, "The original Order of the Phoenix."

There they were. Mom and dad, smiling at us through the wizard photograph. They looked so happy and proud, a look Harry and I would never get to see in person.

"They would have been so proud of you two." Sirius said, in a hushed tone.

Trying to conceal my tears, we exited the room and headed for the platform.

…

As I boarded the Hogwarts Express, I couldn't help but feel genuinely happy for the first time this summer holiday. I couldn't wait to be back in my dorm room, even if pug faced Parkinson would be there. I missed the castle so much over break. Hell, I even missed Malfoy and his snobby remarks.

_Okay, missing Malfoy was a bit far._

I quickly found Daphne Greengrass, the only girl in my house I could actually stand to be around. She told me all about her summer vacation, asked me why I never replied to any of her letters, and how she had met a cute boy in Paris, but he was a muggle and her mother would never approve. Soon our compartment was full with Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, a first year, and the pug Parkinson. I quickly drained out their voices and stared out the window into the empty fields, and mountain ranges ahead.

We arrived at Hogwarts hours later, tired and hungry. Stepping of the train, I heard Hagrid's booming voice calling out for the first years. I followed Daphne towards the carriages, walking past Draco Malfoy and his gang. Malfoy shot me a devilish grin as we approached an empty carriage.

"Why's Draco looking at you like that?" Daphne asked, in a disgusted tone.

We both hated Malfoy, and were both just as shocked that he hadn't given us the usual snotty glare. I however, had no idea why he gave me the look, just that it probably wasn't out of kindness.

"I have no idea." I said, shrugging my shoulders, boarding the self pulling carriage.

"You know, he and Pansy split up over the holidays." Daphne noted.

"Finally realize that she was parading around with Zabini? Or that she's just ugly?" I asked, trying not to laugh at my own response.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd think you were jealous of Pansy." Daphne said, combing her fingers through her hair.

If looks could kill, Daphne's arse would be dead.

"Get real, Daphne," I glared at her. "Who'd be jealous of pug faced Parkinson?"

"Oh, be nice Ella! She's not as bad as you think."

"I'd rather hang out with Longbottom than her." I stated.

Daphne turned to me in shock.

"That was a bit far, Ella." She said, laughing loudly.

"Okay, okay, you're right," I said through laughter. " I was only joking."

…..

Everyone had taken their seats in the great hall, hungrily waiting for the sorting ceremony to be over. Slytherin had gained a few first years, but not as many as the other houses. Looking to the staff table, I saw Snape was sitting next to a pudgy lady, dressed in all pink.

"Who's that?" I asked, gesturing to the mystery woman.

Daphne looked just as puzzled as I did, and simply shrugged her shoulders in response.

Dumbledore walked up to his podium, and the room fell silent.

"Good evening, children. Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to

welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on

temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores

Umbridge. I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the Professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has

asked me to remind you…"

"Hem, Hem," The lady, Umbridge interrupted Dumbledore and walked to the podium, giggling a bit.

" Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright,

happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

_Yikes… _Daphne and I exchanged horrified looks as the plump lady in pink continued on.

" The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of

vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school,… progress

for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be

perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited. Hee, hee…"

Some of the students clapped, which I thought was weird, but I already liked her for cutting Dumbledore off. Even if she was a bit creepy.

Dumbledore smiled at her as she walked back to her seat.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating." Dumbledore stated.

_So, The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts. And I was hoping for a problem free year. Cute._

**A/N: **

**How are you guys liking Ella? Please let me know in the reviews (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! **

**Nine follows! Nine! ( Said in Arthur Weasley's voice) Thank you, everyone who is following. (: It means the world to me! 3**

**Also! Thank you to **_**twibe,**_** for being the first person to review! Voldy will be making an appearance soon…(;**

**Here's chapter four.**

**-Bree**

Potions. One of my favorite classes, mainly because Snape was always snotty to Harry and it made my entire day. I however, arrived to class extra early to help Snape get everything ready for his first years class that was right after ours.

"So, how was your holiday, professor?" I asked, smiling cheerfully at him.

"Miserable, just like the last." He said while brewing a rather smelly potion.

I didn't press the topic any further. I knew very well why his holiday had been miserable and it only made me hate Voldemort even more. This was why I would never be close with Sirius. Yes, he did his best at protecting Harry and I, but he would never protect us as Snape did. But of course, Harry would never know what Snape went through for him.

Students started shuffling into class, and I left the front of the room and sat next to Daphne, who gave me a puzzled look.

"Where were you this morning?" She asked.

"I was helping Professor Snape with his lesson plans."

Daphne rolled her eyes and opened her textbook. She was most likely still mad with me when I wouldn't ask Snape to change her grades last year.

I looked around the room, searching for Harry, but couldn't locate him. Instead, my eyes met a pair of cold grey ones. Giving Malfoy a look of disgust, I expected him to turn away, but he didn't. He gave me his famous smirk. Feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks, I rolled my eyes and stared at my textbook. What the hell was Malfoy playing at?! He knew very well my feelings towards him._ Hatred. _And yet, it seemed he was trying to be civil. There was something seriously wrong.

I could feel Malfoy's gaze on me throughout the rest of class, and when Snape finally excused us, I darted out of the room as quick as I could. What the hell? Could his father possibly have known I was spying on him and told his son? But even then, what would Draco do about it? Could it be that Malfoy was trying to be friendly? Though, he had to know that I would never trust him and always assume that he was a death eater. Well, maybe a death eater. Did Voldy even recruit people my age?

Ignoring my thoughts, I had completely forgotten that Malfoy and I had the next class together. _Lovely. _Defense against the dark arts, with our new teacher, Professor Umbridge. Trying to squeeze by people who were taking up the entire hallway, but failing miserably, I managed to make it to class.

Unfortunately, I had to sit next to Pansy, as there were no more seats available.

"Good morning, children." Our new teacher said, and walked over to the chalkboard.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations…" She tapped each letter with her wand, annoyingly. "O.W.L., more commonly known as "owls"."

Umm, hello, we know how to spell…Well, maybe Goyle didn't.

"Study hard, and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be… previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven, but you will be pleased to know from now on we will be following a carefully constructed, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic."

Books started levitating towards us, dropping on our desks. _ 'Defense Against the Dark Arts: for beginners.'_

"Theres nothing in here about using defensive spells." Granger said, in her know it all tone.

"Using spells? Ha, ha! Why, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom." Umbridge replied.

"We're not going to use Magic?" Ron asked.

Honestly, do any of these Gryffindor's know how to keep their mouths shut?

"You'll be learning about defense spells in a secure, risk- free way."

"Well, what's the good of that? If we're going to be attacked, it's not going to be "risk-free"."

Merlin's beard! I whipped my head back to scowl at my brother for attracting attention to himself.

"Students will raise their hands to speak in my class. It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examination which, after all, is what school is all about."

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry replied, not a hand raised in sight.

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children, like yourselves?" She asked, obviously pretending to be dumb.

_Please, please don't say it Harry. I know exactly what you're thinking and i'm begging you not to mention-_

"Oh, I don't know, maybe… Lord Voldemort?"

_Fucking bastard… he just had to, didn't he?_

Everyone started to whisper, some looked genuinely scared, where others.. mainly the Slytherin's chuckled. Umbridge however, did not look pleased. In fact, she was so furious that she started to turn a shade of red.

"Now, let me make this quite plain," Umbridge said, through gritted teeth. "You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This...is…a...lie!"

"It's not a lie! I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter." Umbridge said in a calm tone.

"So, according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder! Voldemort -"

"HARRY YOU PRAT, SHUT UP!" I yelled, glaring at my twin menacingly.

My scar was burning more than it ever had. I needed to get out of this class. I got up from my seat, gathered my belongings, and stormed out of the classroom. Not caring at all if I upset our new professor.

I walked through the swarm of students and slipped away into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No one, and I mean no one, ever came in here. I came in here whenever I needed to be alone. Well,not entirely alone, I had Myrtle to talk to. The only person, well, ghost, that knew of my secret hiding place.

It was weird to her that I would want to hide out in a place that was once Voldemort's, but I reminded her that Voldemort had not hid in the bathroom, merely walked through it to get to the real hiding place, The Chamber of Secrets. I'd spent hours looking for the entrance, but never had any luck. It's a shame, the chamber would be cool to explore now that the Basilisk is dead.

"Myrtle," I called out softly.

I waited patiently, knowing how slow my friend could be at times. Walking over to the sink, I looked at my reflection. My eye's were rimmed red from crying. Snape had once told me that when he first met me, he thought me to be Lily. Even now, he tells me how much alike my mother and I am. Smiling to myself at that thought, I started gathering my long, auburn hair into a ponytail. I was just about to leave the bathroom and come back another time when I heard a light splashing from Myrtle's toilet.

Sometimes, I mistook Myrtle for Harry. Now theres someone that could most definitely be Harry's twin. Her jet black hair was the same shade as my brothers and she wore the same horrid, round glasses.

"Ella!" She yelled, in a high pitched voice.

"Myrtle!" I yelled back, excitedly.

Suddenly wishing I could give her a hug, but knew it wasn't possible. Once again, another reason for hating Voldemort.

"So, how was your holiday?" She asked.

"Oh you know, same as always," Sighing loudly. "Well, Harry almost got expelled!" I added, happily.

"Almost? What happened?"

I proceeded to tell Myrtle about how Harry had used the Patronus Charm to save my annoying cousin, and how Harry had received a note from the Ministry, announcing to everyone in the room how he had been expelled. Then, I told her about what I witnessed at the Ministry during Harry's hearing. Just as I was about to ask her about her holiday, I remembered my dream.

"Oh yeah, and I had a slightly disturbing dream about Voldemort." I added, receiving a worried look from my friend.

"He was asking one of his followers why I hadn't been captured and brought to him." I said, worriedly.

"Ella.." She started.

"It's only a dream, nothing to worry about." I tried to assure her. And possibly, myself.

"Ella, I'm dead, and even I know that dreams can be very important for what lies ahead."

Well, that was a comforting thought. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"Also, Harry made a scene in class about Voldemort's return…" I said, quietly.

"What an arse." Myrtle replied, quietly and I knew talking about Voldy was a touchy subject with her.

I laughed at her remark, and got up off of the ground.

"Well, I gotta go. Going to be late for class."

"Come see me later!" Myrtle screeched.

"I will, I promise."

I smiled at her one last time and walked out of the bathroom and into the sea of people.

The rest of my classes were actually, pretty good. That is, until lunch came. I was sitting with Daphne, eating some chips when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Turning my head around to see Malfoy.

"Uhh, Hi...Potter, you okay? You sort of, well, stormed out of class." He said.

My jaw literally hit the floor. I mean like literally, Daphne had to shake me out of my shocked state.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy." Daphne said, concerned for me.

"Stay out of this Greengrass, I was only trying to help." He gave a glare to Daphne and set his gaze on me. Surprisingly, it didn't look menacing at all.

"If you need me to punch your brother in the face, I will." He then smiled at me.

My jaw dropped for a second time. To be honest, i'd never even seen Draco Malfoy smile before. It was kinda a good look for him. _What? No! _

Realizing I must of looked completely stupid, I looked to Malfoy and gave a small smile.

"Thank you, I will, err, take that into consideration. Considering I usually beat my brother up." I replied.

Malfoy gave a small chuckle. "Sure thing, Potter. Let me know if you need help."

He then, walked away from Daphne and I, leaving us in a shocked state. I stared back down at my chips, suddenly feeling a bit sick.

_I had just made a joke with Malfoy. Draco Malfoy and I were joking. Together. And he'd asked if i was okay...What's going on? _

_This was all Harry's fault. It had to be. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**Would anyone like a playlist for the chapters to come? Music is where I get a lot of my inspiration from. **

**AND! Have any of you guys heard about the College of Wizardry school in Poland? It's a roleplaying school designed to give fans a Hogwarts experience. HOLY LORD VOLDEMORT! I WILL BE CRYING FOREVER, AND I MEAN FOREVER ABOUT THIS.**

**Also, I know Draco is seeming a little out of character… but there is a purpose for it …(;**

**Oh! and would anyone like a Voldemort POV chapter? **

**-Bree**

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to the students that you conform to the

prescribed disciplinary practices!" The voice of Professor Mcgonagall was booming through the main hall.

I pushed through a crowd of first years and stood next to Pansy.

"What's going on?" I asked, forgetting that I hated Parkinson for the moment.

"Umbridge has been disciplining students in an 'inhuman' way."

"So silly of me, but it sounds as though you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva." Umbridge squealed and stepped one stair above Mcgonagall.

"Not at all, Delores, merely your medieval methods." Mcgonagall mirrored Umbridge's move and stepped above her.

"I'm sorry, dear, but to question my authority is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister, himself! I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

"Disloyalty." Mcgonagall shook her head and stepped down.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action." She seemed to be saying this to everyone.

_Who is this toad? She can't change Hogwarts!_

Never, have I been so wrong.

The next couple of weeks at Hogwarts had began to feel like living at the Dursley's. It seemed like everyday now a new decree was hung in the main hall of Hogwarts, and Dumbledore was doing nothing! Absolutely nothing! The toad, is what everyone had started calling her (thanks to the Weasley twins) started appearing in each of our classrooms on a daily basis, questioning our teachers and writing god knows what on her stupid, pink clipboard.

For once, I desperately wanted Dumbledore to take matters into his own hands, but he was no where to be found. Even Harry didn't know about his whereabouts. Which was weird because Harry and the old fool were thick as thieves.

Hogwarts was falling apart. What if they started sending students who were deemed as unworthy home? What would I do? Hogwarts is my home, and that daft woman is destroying it. I was on my way to Charms when everyone around me in the hallways started migrating towards the entrance of the school. I thought this a bit weird so, I followed them.

It was Professor Trelawney. I stood next to Harry who was just as devastated as everyone else. Flich was carrying her bags and Umbridge walked out with a letter, handing it to Trelawney, who was sobbing loudly.

"Oh….I-… Hogwarts is my home! Y-you can't do this…."

"Actually, I can." The toad replied, smirking.

Professor Mcgonagall ran to Trelawney, hugging her and trying to calm her down. There was no way that Umbridge could do this! Where the hell was Dumbledore?

Speaking of the old fool, he stormed through the students and calmly asked Mcgonagall to escort our teacher back inside.

"Dumbledore, might I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three signed by the Minister himself…" Umbridge babbled on.

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish

them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster." He stated and Umbridge did not look pleasant.

"For now." She said, menacingly and hobbled away from the scene

"Don't you all have studying to do!" Dumbledore roared and Harry ran after him.

I walked back to the Slytherin common room and instantly regretted it. Malfoy was sitting in the armchair next to the window, staring off into the black lake. He looked rather peaceful, an emotion i'd never seen him wear.

I was trying to sneak up to my dorm without him seeing me, but failed miserably. He perked up from the chair and smiled at me.

"Potter, I didn't expect to see you here. Skipping class are we?" He said, smirking dangerously at me.

"It's only Charms, no big deal."

"Aren't you afraid Umbridge will punish you? I heard it's pretty nasty." He relaxed once again in the arm chair.

"No, are you? Don't you have ancient runes this period?" I asked innocently.

"Stalking me Potter? And yes, I do have ancient runes, but Umbridge wouldn't dare punish me.." He trailed off.

"Why?"

"She's my fathers friend." He sounded a little embarrassed by it.

"Sucks to be you. I can't even imagine how horrid a dinner party with that toad would be."

"You're telling me! Father certainly knows how to pick the worst friends." Once again, hint of embarrassment.

Suddenly feeling extremely awkward at knowing exactly what Malfoy was referencing. Here I was thinking spending the holidays with the Dursley's was bad, when Malfoy probably had Lord Voldemort as the guest of honor at his place. I cringed slightly of the thought of Voldy and Malfoy noticed.

"You alright there, Potter?"

"Yeah, just a disturbing thought…" I said quietly and left Malfoy all alone in the common room.

I was feeling a bit tired all of the sudden and seeing as how I didn't have any other classes today, a nap wouldn't hurt.

…

_The first thing that I noticed was how cold I was. Now, sleeping in the dungeons can get like that sometimes, but the air felt different. Spine chilling. I opened my eyes expecting to see the top of my four poster bed. Instead, I saw an elegant chandelier that had a green hue to it. Sitting up, I looked behind me and instantly wished I hadn't. I could feel my heart drop into my stomach as my eyes met a pair of crimson red ones. _

_Voldemort looked at me! Right at me with a bored expression and then hissed in Parseltongue. _

_I could feel my heart pounding rapidly in my chest. _

"_Nagini," He called softly. A large snake slithered to him on the smooth marble floor. _

_I greeted the snake as she slid past me, but she ignored me. Most likely only answers to him. Just as the snake stopped at his feet, I heard light footsteps coming from behind me. Lucius Malfoy entered the room, bowed to Voldemort, and sat down at the table next to him. _

"_Lucius, good evening." Voldemort asked, slightly smiling. _

"_Good evening, my lord." Lucius replied, quietly. _

"_I do hope that you found out what it is that I seek." Voldemort's tone was icy as he looked at Lucius. _

"_There are not one, but two prophecies, one for the boy and one for the girl." Lucius Malfoy said, triumphantly. _

"_Good," Voldemort's smile grew even wider. "Soon enough, I will have them."_

"Ella…"

"Ella! Ella, wake up!"

My eyes shot open to see Daphne, her face as pale as snow.

"W-what happened?" Teeth chattering from the frozen state I was currently in.

"I don't, I don't know. You were screaming, and thrashing about. I was about to get Snape." Daphne managed to choke out.

"You know, Snape seems like a grand idea at the moment. He'll know what to do."

"I'll walk you to his office."

…..

"Ella, we need to see Dumbledore about this, I fear that the dark lord is using Legilimency on you." Snape said, obviously worried for my safety, otherwise he wouldn't have suggested Dumbledore.

I nodded in response, not wanting to argue. I had to practically run to keep up with Snape. I'd never seen him so worried before, it made me really nervous. Walking into his office, Dumbledore was already awake and standing next to his Pensieve. He turned away from the magical object and gave me a soft smile.

"Severus, what has happened?" He said calmly.

"It would appear that the dark lord is attempting to use Legilimency on Miss Potter."

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about these 'night terrors' you've been having." Dumbledore asked and sat down at his desk.

"Well, umm, it's weird really. I don't know if they are even dreams, sir. They feel so,"

"Realistic?" He finished for me.

"It's, it's more like I am seeing into his mind, almost, feeling his emotions…"

Dumbledore went pale and when Dumbledore is scared, it can never end well.

"Severus, I'm afraid we can't wait, not even until the morning. Otherwise, we will be vulnerable. " He ordered.

Snape and I ran back to his office and descended even lower, into his private dungeons. He had me sit in an old chair as he brought out a bag containing numerous tools. Selecting a wand, he turned his attention to me, looking just as pale as Dumbledore had.

"Whats wrong with me?" I asked, wanting to cry so bad. This kinda stuff never happened to me, it was always Harry.

" It appears that there is a connection between the Dark Lord's mind and your own. Whether he is aware of the connection is for the moment is unclear. Pray he remains ignorant."

"You mean… if he knows… he can read my mind?" I asked, suddenly wanting to faint.

"Read it. Control it. Unhinge it. In the past it was often the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade the minds of his victims, creating visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony, only after he had them literally begging for death, would he finally… kill them. Used properly, the power of Occlumency will help shield you from access or influence."

"In these lessons, I will attempt to penetrate your mind, you will attempt to resist. Prepare yourself!"

I had never been so scared in my life, and Snape knew.

"Legilimens!"

It felt like a million shards of glass were shot at my head. I felt completely out of control. I could see Snape reeling through my memories. From cooking with Aunt Petunia, to me spying on Lucius Malfoy the day of my brothers hearing. I desperately tried to clear my mind, but the pain was unbearable.

"Concentrate, Ella. Focus!"

"I- I can't! The pain… It's too-"

The pain in my head was nauseating. Snape was swimming through my thoughts and I couldn't stop him. I felt powerless. Weak. I found a whole new hatred for Voldemort. I began fueling my anger towards Voldemort to try and clear my mind. I thought about everything he had done to me, and used that anger.

All I was concentrating on was my extreme hatred for the dark lord, and slowly the pain in my head was decreasing. Suddenly, Snape stopped and gave me a look of warning.

"We will continue these lessons after the holidays."

"Will I-, will I be...okay, professor?" Stammering, I glanced at Snape.

"I hope so." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi, everyone! How are you all doing? I apologize for not updating sooner, but I have been ill this past week, and had a bit of writers block. So, I will make up for it by giving you guys a longer chapter than usual! (: Enjoy! **

**-Bree**

I was on my way to the great hall for breakfast when Harry approached me, waving like a lunatic. I stopped my movements at the end of the staircase and waited for my brother to catch up with me.

"We need to talk." He stated, quietly.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked, rather annoyed and eager to get to the food.

"Not here, too many people." Harry whispered and motioned for me to follow him.

Rolling my eyes, I pouted a bit at the loss of breakfast and followed Harry. I swear if this is about Voldy, I might just murder my brother. I was so sick and tired of hearing about the prat. Was a quiet year of school too much to ask for? I sighed loudly when I realised where Harry wanted to talk. The Gryffindor common room. Why couldn't he of picked Myrtle's bathroom? Or the courtyard? No… It had to be the damn lion's den.

Harry whispered the password and the painting of the fat lady swung open. I practically ran in, not wanting Malfoy or Parkinson catching me here… I'd never hear the end of it. I was instantly annoyed when I saw who was sitting on the couch. Why did Weaslebee and Know-it-all need to be here?

"Hi, Ella!" Granger squealed and gave me a toothy grin. _You'd think with her parents being dentists… No! Stop! Be civil, Ella. _

"Hello, Hermione." I replied softly and gave a small smile in return. Harry placed a hand on my shoulder and we walked towards the large fireplace. Ron looked just as devastated as I was about skipping out on breakfast so, I sat awkwardly next to him.

"Alright, so, Sirius wants to talk to us all and with everyone being at breakfast, I figured this would be a good time." Ron and I groaned in unison at his response as he muttered a spell into the diminishing fire.

The dainty fire suddenly roared, cracked loudly, and became a blazing shade of red-orange. Diminishing again, with loud cracks coming from the small flame, a face formed in the coals. The face belonged to Sirius Black, who seemed to be having a hard time breathing.

"I don't have much time, You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing, training you to kill half-breeds?" Sirius said, chuckling softly.

"More like, not training us at all." I blurted out.

"Well, I'm not surprised. The latest intelligence says that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Combat?" Ron shouted, "What's he think, that we're forming some sort of wizard army?"

"Well, that's exactly what he thinks."Sirius said with a sigh. "That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute. The others," He paused, "Wouldn't want me telling you this, Harry, but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn, and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move."

"Well, what can we do?" Harry asked desperately.

"Someone's coming! I'm sorry I can't be of more help, but for now, at least, it looks like you're on your own." Sirius said, whispering the last bit. The fire roared again, and he was gone.

"Well, that was cheerful." I said, in a sarcastic tone. Harry and his friends remained silent as a bright flash of lightning came from outside. Hermione got up and walked towards the window, which now was soaked from the pouring rain.

"He's really out there, isn't he? We've got to learn to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how," She paused to turn to us, thunder boomed loudly in the distance. "We need someone who will."

"If you're talking about Lupin," Said Harry, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"I'm not talking about Lupin, he's too busy with the order…"Hermione trailed off.

"Who, then?" Said Harry, frowning at his friend.

Hermione sighed very deeply.

"Isn't it obvious?" She said. "I'm talking about _you, _Harry."

I snorted loudly, receiving a nasty glare from Hermione. "Oh come on, Hermione!" I said quietly. "I do agree with you, but who else will?"

"But i'm not a teacher, you can't possibly-"

"Harry, you're the best in our year at defense against the dark arts, and not to mention… you've really been there. You know, faced _Voldemort_," Hermione shuddered slightly at his name. "In the flesh. Who better, than someone who has real experience?"

"You know, I hate to admit it, but I agree with Granger." Harry was about to protest, "No, Listen to us Harry." I gave him a threatening glare, and he sat silently. "Every year you've been at Hogwarts, you've managed to save the whole school from danger that seems to be lurking around every corner of this castle."

"She's right, mate." Said Weaslebee. "First year you fought off you-know-who and saved the stone."

"I got lucky, I didn't actually _fight _him."

"Second year you actually _fought_ and _killed_ the Basilisk in the chamber, saving all the muggle borns from Tom Riddle." I said, still bitter that he wouldn't reveal the entrance of the chamber to me.

"Yeah, but if Fawkes hadn't turned up I-"

"Third year," Ron interrupted. "You fought off about a hundred dementors."

"Well, the time turner-" Harry began, but was cut off by Hermione sighing loudly.

"Don't even get me started on last year, Harry." Said Hermione, in a very serious tone.

"Look, it all sounds great when you put it like that, but I almost always had help…"

"Harry, don't be a prat!" I shouted at my brother. "Look, we need your help if we hope to survive what's to come."

"Do you really mean that, Ella?" My brother asked me in disbelief.

"Yes, I do." Shaking my head I got up from the couch and gave my brother a reassuring hug. "Look, I know we have our differences, and that we don't always get along, but you're my brother," I let him out of my embrace and looked him in the eyes. "My only family, and I have faith in you, Harry."

"Okay, fine, I'll do it." My brother said softly, giving me a small smile.

"Fantastic!" Squealed, Hermione as she practically jumped for joy. "I'll get a small group of people together, and if one of you could find a meeting place…"

"I'll find a place." I quickly interrupted, knowing full on that neither my brother, or Weaslebee were sneaky in the slightest.

"Think you can come up with a place before lunch?" Said Hermione.

"Challenge accepted, Granger." I said, smirking.

Lunch came around quicker than I had expected, and I had a couple of possible places to meet, but wasn't sure how Granger and the rest of the Gryffindors felt about breaking school rules. My first thought was trying to get Harry to tell me where the chamber of secrets was, but quickly turned that down considering it might make the muggle-borns uneasy. My second thought was the forbidden forest, but quickly realised that there were extremely dangerous creatures that dwell in that forest, and we would have a band of misfits with us.

I sat down at the Slytherin table feeling slightly defeated. I let out a rather loud sigh, looking at the table and took a sip of pumpkin juice. Looking up from the table almost made me spit pumpkin juice all over Malfoy.

"Geez, Malfoy!" I shouted angrily. "You could at least announce yourself!"

Malfoy chuckled and smirked at me. "Oh, but that would ruin the fun of scaring you."

I rolled my eyes, desperately trying to ignore him, but failing miserably. Looking up to meet his eyes, my cheeks suddenly felt hot and he noticed, his smirk growing more sinister by the minute.

"So, Potter…" Malfoy began. "Are you planning on going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

_Hogsmeade._ The Hogs Head, it was perfect! Definitely off the beaten track, and no one ever went there. I had to tell Granger. Getting up from the table, Malfoy looked extremely puzzled.

"Sorry, Malfoy!" I said, starting to walk away. "I'll talk to you later!"

I was practically running to the Gryffindor table when I collided with someone.

"Um, ouch." Squeaked Daphne.

"Sorry, Daph, I didn't see you there…" I said, apologetically. Hoping she wouldn't hex me.

"What are you in such a hurry for?" She asked, fixing her hair, and picking up a book she dropped.

"I have to tell my brother something important…" I said, then suddenly realising that I would be the only Slytherin attending this meeting. "Hey." I began, catching Daphnes attention. "What are you doing after lunch?"

She raised an eyebrow at me skeptically. "Umm, nothing… why?"

"Meet me at The Hogs Head in an hour, and I'll explain everything." I gave her a reassuring smile, and continued on towards Granger.

…..

"This is mad! Who'd want to be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember…"

"Oh, shut it, Harry!" I yelled, and punched him in the arm.

"So who's supposed to be meeting us, then?" Harry asked Hermione, rubbing the arm I had just punched.

"Just a couple of people." Replied Hermione, as we walked into The Hogs Head.

Walking in, the smell of alcohol was overwhelming. So overwhelming, that it made me want to barf. We sat down next to a small table and waited for everyone to arrive.

About an hour later, everyone started walking through the door and having the same reaction as we did to the smell of alcohol. The majority of them were Gryffindors, leaving a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The last to arrive was Daphne and I was kind of upset that we were clearly, getting silently judged by the other houses in the room. Hermione cleared her throat loudly and stood up.

"Um, hi. So, we all know why we're here. We need a teacher; a proper teacher. One who's had real experience in defending against the dark arts."

The room was silent for a few moments, and a few people looked as if they were going to leave. Then a thin boy from Ravenclaw emerged from the small crowd, looking skeptical.

"Why?" He spat, and glared at Harry and I.

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosh-pot." Said Ron, proudly defending Harry and I. Well, Harry more than me.

"So they say." He spat out and pointed at my brother and me. I was about to punch this prat in the face when Hermione must have sensed my discomfort and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"So Dumbledore says." She replied, glaring at the Ravenclaw boy.

"So Dumbledore says because they say so. The point is, where's the proof? If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed…"

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, you might as well clear out now." Said my brother in a firm tone. I looked at the faces in the small crowd and noticed Cho Chang, looking rather upset that Harry wouldn't go into detail of her boyfriend's death.

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Someone said in a small voice. It turned out to be Luna Lovegood, seeming rather interested.

"Yes, I've seen it." Hermione replied, when Harry remained silent.

"Blimey,Harry I didn't know you could do that!" Said Dean Thomas, in an astonished voice.

"And he killed a Basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledores office!" Cried Neville, and that began the whispering and surprised glances.

"Its true, and last year he really did fight off you-know-who in the flesh." Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione… Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, and I nearly always had help."

"Hes just being modest…" Hermione assured the group with a small giggle.

"No, Hermione, I'm not… Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow, but out there…when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes… you don't know what that's like."

The room fell silent for a few moments. Hermione softly broke the silence. "You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help, if we're going to have any chance when facing…" She paused and looked to the ground. "Voldemort." This elicited a lot of whispering and horrified looks.

"He's' really back?" Asked a younger Gryffindor boy. Harry nodded in response and the boy walked towards us and signed our list.

Soon, nearly the whole room had signed our list, even Daphne to my surprise. Now our only problem was finding a place to practice. We walked out of The Hogs Head, feeling rather triumphant.

"Right, first we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out." Harry stated, in a worried tone.

"The Chamber of Secrets!" I squealed, earning a disapproving look from Harry.

"The Shrieking Shack." Said Ginny Weasley.

"Too small." Replied Harry, and I glared at him for not taking my spot into consideration. We continued to walk in silence until Ginny spoke up.

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?"

"Who cares!" Cried Hermione, and I nearly tripped, gawking at her. " I mean, it's kind of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules?" To this, Ron was gawking at her too.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Hermione just laughed at Rons question and continued walking. "Well, anyway, at least we know one good thing that's come out of today."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?" Hermione said quietly, as Harry furiously blushed, and I made a loud gagging noise. Which resulted in me receiving a glare from Granger.

"Okay, by later today we need to each come up with a couple of possibilities. We've got to make sure wherever it is, Umbridge won't ever find out." We nodded and went our separate ways.

As I walked to the Slytherin common room, I finally felt like everything was falling into place. I was developing a friendship with my brother and his friends, and I'd finally be learning some defensive spells this year, even if Harry was the teacher. The only mystery that was left to be solved was Malfoy. Why the hell was he suddenly so interested in me?

As I walked to potions the next morning, I heard a loud banging noise echoing throughout the hallways. Turning the corner to see a mob of students staring up at the new decree Flich was attempting to nail to the wall.

**All student organizations are henceforth disbanded. Any student… **

Shaking my head in disgust, I walked away from the scene and towards the dungeons to class. When I arrived, Snape was looking rather ill, and I was looking extremely worried. Snape met my distressed gaze, and quickly looked away. Something wasn't right. I had a very uneasy feeling that Snape was going to tell me some bad news after his lesson.

My hunch was correct, as usual. Snape had motioned for me to come see him when the room began clearing out. I walked to the front of the classroom, suddenly nervous. With the wave of his wand, he locked the door, shut the shades, and put a silencing charm around the room.

"I was called to a meeting last night." He started, in a very shaky voice. "And it would appear, the dark lord has found out some crucial information; involving you."

"W-what… me?" I squeaked, and dropped my bag, feeling the color drain from my face.

Snape rubbed his temples and gave a deep sigh. "He has been given some information on your prophecy, by Lucius Malfoy. How Malfoy came across this information, I do not know, but-"

"I know how." I said, cutting Snape off. "When I was at my brothers hearing before the start of school, I might have been spying on Malfoy." Snape looked furious, and I knew that I shouldn't have been so careless in a dangerous situation. "Anyway, I only could make out a few words from the conversation. Prophecy, girl, and very important."

"Do you have any idea how foolish it was of you to going meddling?" There it was, Snape was about to rage. "I would advise you to not be foolish again, Ella." I sighed, and nodded.

"You and your brother will be staying with the order for the holidays… I have already spoken with Dumbledore and he agrees that this the safest for you both." He stated, cooly.

"Okay, well, does that mean that…" I looked to him with a glimmer of hope in my eyes. "That you will also be staying with us?"

"Yes, Ella." He said, looking a little irritated. I however, was ecstatic that he would be staying with us over the holidays. I wouldn't feel completely alone.

Snape waved his wand and the shades opened and door unlocked. He smiled at me and shooed me away. Now I had a real dilemma. What on earth would I get him for christmas? I mean, Sirius was easy, I'd just get him a dog bone or something. Snickering at my own joke, I walked to the Gryffindor hallway where I was meeting my brother and his friends. Apparently, Neville had found the perfect place to practice.

…..

"You've done it, Neville. You've found the Room of Requirement." Said Hermione in awe.

"The what?" Ron asked, and I wished he hadn't, because we now had to listen to the walking, talking, history book.

"Also known as the Come and Go Room. The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has need of it, and addresses the need…" Granger stated, and I looked around the large room. It was perfect. It even had little dummies for us to cast your spells at. My thoughts were interrupted by Weaslebee.

"So, say you really needed a toilet…" I snickered, loudly, and Hermione rolled her eyes in disapproval.

"Charming, Ronald, but yes. That is the general idea."

"Its brilliant!" Harry said in astonishment. "Its like Hogwarts wants us to fight back."

We all agreed on our first lessons being this Saturday, and I couldn't wait. If Voldy was indeed after me, I could definitely use some practice.

**A/N: So… I'm dying to know your thoughts on this chapter, and story in general!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HI GUYS! (: So, I saw Battle of the Five Armies! It was amazing! **

**While writing this chapter I listened to the soundtrack for Order of the Phoenix.**

**Here are the tracks I listened to for this chapter:**

**A Journey To Hogwarts**

**The Room Of Requirement**

**Dumbledores Army**

**Possession - (Specifically while writing Ellas dream.)**

**Thank you all for reading/following/favoriting my story! It means the world to me, and encourages me to write more!**

**Enjoy (:**

**-Bree**

"So," I began, in a long, drawn-out manner, looking at my best friend with astonishment. "I'm honestly a little shocked that you signed up for these meetings."

"Well, you know with everything that happened last term, my family has been keeping a... low profile." She said, in a shaky, distressed voice. We slowly ascended the monstrous set of stairs that led to about, a billion enchanted staircases.

"Daph," I softly called, as we boarded a moving set of stairs that led to our secret location. "What will you do, if you know…" I looked to her with sorrow plastered on my pale face. "If _he _does find your parents?"

"Mum thinks that he won't bother with us, but dad-" She stopped in panic, her healthy sun-kissed glow, fading from her complexion. "Chances are, he will find us. And he is not a forgiving man, Ella."

We made our departure from the stairs and walked the rest of the way in silence. At the end of the hallway on the fifth floor, we paused in front of a lengthy wall. If you were to blink, you would miss the beauty of the intricate little designs, carving their way into a large door. Daphne and I gasped in awe as it opened slowly to us, revealing my brother and his friends setting up for todays lesson. The beautiful door however, faded from the wall as quickly as it had came.

Within a few minutes of our arrival, students were pouring in to the room of requirement. Harry had told me the night before that we would be giving a demonstration on stunning today, and I couldn't be more pleased. I mean, how often is it that your brother willingly lets you hit him with a defensive spell?

There was quite a bit of chattering amongst everyone, and when Harry stood at the front of the room, it fell silent.

"Um, welcome to our first meeting." Said Harry in a quiet tone. "Today, we will be learning how to stun." He motioned for me to join him at the front. I stood next him, smirking.

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal. It's sort of a wizard's bread and butter, really. So um, come on then sister, give me your best shot."

"Ten galleons on Harry." Said Ron, to Fred and George, who were snickering at their younger brothers bet.

"You're on, Ronald." Said the twins in unison.

I pulled my wand from my robes and pointed it at Harry. I could hear snickering from Weaslebee, and hushed voices coming from Fred and George. "Stupefy!" Red sparks shot from my wand and collided with Harrys body. He flew across the room, hitting the far left wall. I calmly put my wand back in my robes and walked back to Daphne, who was smirking. I looked to Weaslebee and the twins. Ron was mortified as he handed Fred the money he lost from the bet.

Harry, who looked like he had been hit by the Hogwarts Express, slowly got to his feet. "Nice work, Ella." He straightend his glasses and looked to everyone. "Alright, pair up and good luck!"

Soon students were sent flying in every direction, colliding hard with the concrete wall. Everyone was doing fantastic! Well, everyone except Longbottom. I had been attempting to show him the correct wand movements for the last half hour, and still nothing.

Neville sighed deeply, and looked as if he might cry. "I'm hopeless." He whispered.

"Don't worry too much, Longbottom." I had faith in him, he just needed faith in himself. "Just keep practicing the wand movements I showed you, and remember to speak very strong, and clear."

He nodded and flashed a goofy smile at me. "Thanks, Ella. You know, you aren't too bad for a Slytherin."

"Thank you, Neville." I smiled widely at him. "You aren't so bad yourself, being a Gryffindor and all."

…

Umbridge was officially the devil.

"You will please copy the approved text four times to ensure maximum retention. There will be no need for wands." Her high pitched voice was making me cringe in my seat. What the hell did she think this was? A muggle high school? We are magical folk, copying the 'approved text four times' won't do us any good. Daft woman...

Looking around the room I saw Longbottom, completely ignoring the toad and not copying any text at all. Instead, he had his wand out underneath his desk, practicing the wand movements for Expelliarmus.

_Oh Merlin, kill me now. Put the wand away Neville!_

"Mr. Longbottom!" She snapped, and scared him so bad that his wand dropped out of his grasp and onto the ground with a light clank.

"Y-y-es?" Neville stuttered and quickly picked up his wand and secured it into his pocket.

"Detention!" The toad spat as she yelled across the room. Neville only nodded and once again, and looked like he was about to cry.

I noticed Longbottom at our next meeting, vigorously scratching his right arm like he'd fallen into some poison ivy or something.

"You alright there, Neville?" I asked, curiously staring at his arm. It looked as if he had a very bad carpet burn. I cringed slightly when he winced in pain from his 'punishment'.

This was barbaric. Torture. All because he had his wand out at a school for MAGIC. Horrified at the toads idea of detention, I pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, have you seen what she's done to Neville?" I asked, absolutely horrified.

My brother nodded and pulled his sleeve up, showing me his arm. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand. There, on my brothers arm was 'I must not tell lies' carved into his skin. Someone needed to tell Dumbledore! Hell, even Snape wouldn't allow such a punishment.

"I thought about telling Dumbledore," Harry began, pulling his sleeve back down. "But he's got enough on his plate."

"Oh please, all hes done is hide out in his office the entire year." I said bitterly.

"I'm sure he has a plan."

"Yeah, one that you aren't involved in." I said, scowling at the floor. "Doesn't that bother you? I mean, hes practically ignored you all year, Harry." I looked to my brother sympathetically.

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry was about to say something when he was interrupted by someones wand landing right in front of us. Whipping my head around, I saw Neville, looking happier than a kid on Christmas. He'd done it. Neville Longbottom had actually done it. Everyone surrounded him, congratulating him, patting him on the back. I couldn't have been more proud.

"Fantastic, Neville!" Harry yelled with delight. "Working hard is important, but there's something that matters even more: believing in yourself."

There were wands, and students flying everywhere.

"Stupefy!"

"Levicorpus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Think of it this way. Every great wizard in history started out as nothing more than what we are now, students. If they could do it, why not us?"

…..

"_Voldemort might be after something… something he didn't have last time." _

_I recognized the room from my previous dreams. Elegant, cold, poorly lit. This time however, I was not sitting at a grand dining table. I was at the foot of a grand staircase. Suddenly, I felt the urge to climb it, almost like it was a magnet drawing me in. _

_Grasping the cold, stone handrail, I started my journey up to the second floor. There was a long corridor at the top of the stairs, and once again I felt myself being pulled in that direction. The hallway was getting darker and darker with each step. Pulling my wand out from my robes, I pointed it straight in front of me. _

"_Lumos." I whispered. And a bright, blue light shone from my wand. Suddenly, the air felt colder than it had, and I felt a slight wisp of wind across the back of my neck. Turning around slowly, my eyes met a pair of glowing crimson ones. _

"_Ahhh, Ella, nice of you to finally show up." The man hissed in a raspy voice, and the hallway one bit at a time was illuminated with light. The light flickered at the spot where I stood and I caught a glimpse of the crimson eyed man. _

"_V-Voldemort." Stuttering, I tried to move backwards when I felt a pair of strong hands on my shoulders. _

"_Tsk…tsk... You aren't going anywhere, girl!" He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. He then turned me around to face the end of the hallway, wand pointed at the base of my neck. Ready to kill me at any moment. My heartbeat was picking up speed, color draining from my face._

"_W-What…do… y-you… want with me?" I asked, frozen by fear. _

_Voldemort let out a horrible cackle and I saw my brother being held hostage by Lucius Malfoy at the end of the hallway. _

"_Ella! Ella, what ever he says don't listen!" Harry cried out to me. "It's all a lie, Ella!" Lucius Malfoy smacked my brother hard in the face, almost knocking his glasses off._

"_You monster!" I yelled in despair, Voldemorts grip was becoming painful, and my scar was starting to burn in excruciating pain._

"_My deeeaarr Ella," Voldemort whispered, lips almost grazing my ear. "I...want... you... to.. kill ..him." His words sent chills down my body, I was completely frozen out of then pointed his wand to Harry, and my heart sank from my chest. _

"_N-No…" I felt warm tears sliding down my cheeks and Voldemort pulled me closer to him, pulling my hair roughly, so that I was looking him in the face. I let out a yelp from the sudden pain that was coursing through my head._

"_Oh, but you want to, Ella." His warm breath snaking across my face. "Do you not remember?" _

"_Do it." He whispered to me, and I instantly shook my head no. He was now pulling on my hair so hard, one more tug and it might be ripped out. _

"_I can see into your mind, Ella Potter." His hand were now lightly tracing down the length of my arms, sending chills throughout my entire body. "I know your every thought…" He lightly pushed a lock of hair from my face, his long, bony fingers tracing my cheek. "Your struggles…" He dropped his feather light touch from my cheek, and placed his hands to my waist. "Desires..." His lips grazed the shell of my ear as his warm breath was trailing down my neck."_

"_You're-" My lips were trembling as I spoke, terrified he would kill me any moment now. "You're wrong."_

"_You'll want what I have to offer you before the end, that i'm sure of."_

"HARRY!" I shot out of bed, my face drenched in tears. I was sobbing loudly and I heard the rustling of Daphnes bed sheets.

"Oh my god, Ella! Are you alright?" She was panicking, which was making me panic more. I needed to get to Snape, and fast.

Snape took me to Dumbledores office, just like the last time this had happened. Walking in, I saw my brother and quickly embraced him in a hug.

"Severus, what has happened?" Dumbledore asked, once again in a clam manner.

"He forced his way into Miss Potter's mind and tried to control her through her dreams, sir." Snape replied, paler than usual.

"Curious...very curious." Said Dumbledore, who was now pacing the room.

"Professor, will you please just tell me what is happening?" Harry pleaded.

"Severus, is he aware of the connection?" Asked Dumbledore, completely ignoring Harry.

"It would appear so."

Dumbledore rushed over to a large picture on the wall. " Phineas, you must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place and tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured, and his children would be arriving there soon by Portkey."

"S-sir," Harry pleaded.

"We got him, Albus. It was close, but I think he'll make it. What's more, the Dark Lord failed to acquire it." The picture on the wall replied to Dumbledore.

"Oh, thank-"

"LOOK AT ME!" Harry roared in a voice that wasn't his own, and Dumbledore was extremely frightened, glancing at Snape.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry said in a cry.

"Severus, it cannot wait until morning. You need to begin lessons with Harry."

"Of course, Sir." Snape looked to me one last time, horror struck, and left with Harry.

"Now, Miss Potter, tell me what happened." Asked Dumbledore, walking to his pensive.

"He… wanted me to kill Harry." I said, trembling as I spoke.

The old man began pacing back and forth, stroking his beard, and whispering to himself as if I didn't exist. After pacing for about five minutes he turned to his picture man on the wall again and whispered something to him that I couldn't hear.

"It's just as I feared." He said with a drawn out sigh. "You will be put under the highest protection over the holidays, Miss Potter." He sighed again, and turned to his pensive. Bringing out his wand and tapping it lightly to his temple. He extracted a memory and dropped it into the magical object.

"It appears Tom has found something he didn't have before." He whispered, forgetting I was still in the room.

Leaving the oh-so-helpful Dumbledore to his thoughts, I walked back to my dorms, sitting on the couch of the common room, looking out into the depths of the black lake.

**A/N: So….. (: How was Voldy this chapter? Ehehe. **

**Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

When Harry and I arrived at Number twelve, Grimmauld Place we did not expect to hear shouting coming from the kitchen. And it was no surprise that our godfather had started the uproar.

"Padfoot, they need protection, and I fear with the way Voldemort is attacking Ella's mind…"

"She's a bright girl, Moody, and not to mention, Hogwarts is the safest place in the world right now." Sirius snapped at Moody. "I wish for my godchildren to continue their education."

We awkwardly made our presence known, and Sirius jumped from his seat, attacking me with a strong hug. I awkwardly returned the hug, not really knowing how to act; It was usually Harry he saw to first. Not me. Speaking of my brother, he was wearing the same jealous expression that I had worn on many occasions. Sirius let me out of his embrace and hugged Harry. He then motioned us to sit at the table.

"Let the meeting of the order begin." Said Sirius, smiling proudly at Harry and I. But before anyone else could speak Snape walked in the room, robes billowing behind him. He took his seat next to Lupin; not making eye contact with any of us.

"Alright," Moody began. "The meeting has started. What news from Dumbledore, Severus?" Moody asked, and Snape looked up from the table coldly.

"Professor Dumbledore has instructed me to begin Occlumency lessons with the Potter's." Snape then looked to me. "Ella exceeds my expectations. Harry on the other hand, could use some practice." Snape sneered at Sirius and I could feel a war brewing.

Snape paused for a moment, savoring the pleasure of insulting Harry before continuing. "Only Muggles talk of 'mind reading.' The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be pursued by any invader. The mind is complexed and many-layered thing, or at least, most minds are…" He smirked to me, and I tried so very hard not to snicker. "It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly. The Dark Lord, for instance, almost always knows when somebody is lying to him. Only those skilled at Occlumency are able to shut down those feelings and memories that contradict the lie, and so utter falsehoods in his presence without detection."

"So he could know what they're thinking right this moment?" Asked Sirius, not looking Snape in the eyes.

"The Dark Lord is at a considerable distance from here, and this place should be guarded with ancient spells and charms to ensure bodily and mental safety of those who reside here." Said Snape. "Time and space matter in magic, Black. Eye contact is often essential to Legilimency."

Sirius eyed Snape, rolling his eyes slightly as he did so.

"Though, the usual rules do not apply to the Potters. The curse that failed to kill the two, seemed to have forged some kind of connection between them. The evidence suggests at times, when your mind is most relaxed and vulnerable- when you are asleep, for instance- you are sharing The Dark Lord's thoughts and emotions. The headmaster thinks it is inadvisable for this to continue."

"But Sir, why does Dumbledore want it to stop?" Harry asked abruptly. "Its not the most pleasant of things, but its been sort of, useful, hasn't it?"

Snape stared at Harry for a few moments, unsure of what to say next. When he spoke again, it was slowly and deliberately, as though he weighed every word.

"It appears that The Dark Lord has been unaware of this connection with you and himself until very recently." He paused and looked to me with sorrow in his eyes before continuing again. "Ella however, has been experiencing his emotions and sharing his thoughts for some time now. Which brings us to the reason the headmaster would like you to master Occlumency."

The room fell dead silent as Snape finished speaking. My heart was racing, thoughts of my dream were trying to invade my mind. I desperately tried to push them out, but my mind was betraying me. Closing my eyes, I saw a bright flash of green. I could feeling my face draining of all color. This just didn't make sense.

"Ella…"

If there was ancient spells, and all kinds of charms protecting this place… why did it feel like _he_ was seeing all of this. Was our connection stronger than the magic protecting Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place?

"Ella.."

Maniacal laughter was ringing in my ears...I was happier than i'd been in a long time...Ecstatic, triumphant. Something wonderful was happening.

"ELLA!" Sirius screamed and broke me from my thoughts.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I, I don't know." I said, gasping, feeling numb now that the connection had been broken. "He, he's really happy about something… really happy."

"Who's happy?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Voldemort." I said breathlessly, as I unitentionally brought my hand up to scar.

The room fell silent, yet again and all eyes were on me. Then, to my surprise, Kingsley appeared in the kitchen; gasping for air.

"There has been a mass breakout from Azkaban." Said Kingsley, breathlessly. "Dolohov, Rockwood, and Lestrange."

_Oh. My. God. He was happy because his followers had escaped. I was sharing the feeling of joy from the mass breakout with him. This was bad. Very bad. _

"These are highly dangerous individuals. Bellatrix Lestrange, the most dangerous of the lot, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom." He spoke in a low voice.

"What is the Ministry doing about it all?" Lupin asked, annoyed.

"Fudge is terrified. He is doing nothing." Kingsley said, ashamed of the Minister.

…

I had always been jealous of Dudley on Christmas morning, but now, I was feeling rather spoiled. I had never received so many gifts in my life. Mrs. Weasley had knitted me a beautiful green scarf with an 'E' embroidered at the end. Harry, knowing my love for books, had gotten me my favorite Muggle book, _The Hobbit. _Sirius had offered Harry and I a permanent home here at Grimmauld Place.Fred and George had given me two Love Potions, because apparently I needed to spice up my dating game. Daphnes present was my favorite, she had gotten me a plane ticket to New Zealand, and a card expressing her hope that the Dursleys would let me accompany her this summer.

Arthur Weasley had returned home from St. Mungo's hospital earlier this morning, and we were having a celebratory party in his honor. Walking into the kitchen, the smell of freshly baked bread hit my senses, and made me realise how hungry I had been. I ducked under George, who was trying to prevent me from pigging out.

Mr. Weasley sat at the end of the table, lazily eating some sweet potatoes; unaware of anyones presence. That is, until, my brother walked in. Mr. Weasley practically jumped out of his seat, raising his goblet.

"To Mr. Harry Potter." He said with a scratchy voice. "Without him, I would not be here now."

Raising my glass with the Weasleys, who shouted 'to Harry!'. I however, said it in more of a bitter mumble, suddenly anger washed throughout my body and a voice faintly rang in my ears.

"_Oh but you want to, Ella." _

No, no, no. Stop. STOP.

"_You'll want what I have to offer before the end, that i'm sure of." _ His smooth voice was ringing through my head. Our connection could not be this strong; he couldn't possibly be seeing all this.

"_Wrong." _

My heart stopped. My whole body felt numb and weak.

Leave. Me. Alone. You annoying prat! Go bother Harry!

"_Silly girl." He let out a horrifying cackle. "Why would I bother with someone as pathetic as Harry Potter? His mind is empty, boring, simple. But you Ella, are worth so much more than your brother." _

I felt disgusted by his words, and was thankful when Ginny lightly tapped my arm.

"Ella…" She spoke softly.

"I'm okay, thank you Ginny." I said, voice cracking. I could still hear his laughter in the back of my mind.

**A/N: Thoughts on Voldemort being able to speak with Ella through her mind?**

**-Bree**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm SO SO sorry I haven't updated in ages. I have had a lot going on in real life lately *sighs* but anywho! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy (: **

**Thank you for reading**

**-Bree**

I sat quietly on a bench at Kings Cross station. Looking around at the Muggles rushing through the crowds like chickens with their heads cut off. I glanced at the rather large clock next to Platform 9 ¾ and almost jumped for joy. _Only ten more minutes. _Everyone was busy. I could hear Mrs. Weasley giving the twins a set of rules and expectations for the start of term, Harry was laughing at something Ginny had said, Ron dazed off into space, while Hermione was lost in her new charms book. And here I was, desperately trying to keep my mind from going blank. Which, I was finding terribly hard to do.

I directed my eyes to the ground, feeling exhausted. I hadn't slept in two days. I couldn't. Because I knew if I did, i'd practically be inviting him in and I wanted to avoid that at all costs. Two nights ago, unable to sleep, I had gone exploring throughout Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place when I stumbled across the Black family tree. It was a beautiful, almost ancient looking painting on the battered wall. My gaze fell upon a woman named Bellatrix Lestrange. She was enchanting. Her long and wild hair was the darkest shade of black, and it contrasted perfectly with her fair complexion. I remember being envious of her looks.

_Looks can be painfully deceiving, my dear Ella._ The voice hissed in my ear, sending chills down my body, and making my heart beat wildly. I tried to put up the defensive wall of Occlumency, but I was too terrified to focus. His laughter echoed through my head sinisterly.

_Ella. _He whispered, as I ignored my thoughts and continued to stare at the tree.

_Do not ignore me, girl!_ His cold voice rang. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. My heart was racing as thoughts that weren't my own flooded in. I closed my eyes, hoping it would soon end.

I opened my eyes to the bright and busy Hogwarts Platform. The Hogwarts Express let out the two minute warning call. Magical folk began scrambling about the platform, hugging and kissing their children goodbye. I started walking through the sea of people and almost fainted when I caught of glimpse of a man in a dark suit, staring intently at me from a distance. Voldemort turned his attention to the train, and then back to me. I was frozen in fear, and let out a high pitched scream when someone tapped my shoulder.

"What the hell Malfoy?!" I yelled in annoyance, glaring at his smug face.

"Easily frightened, aren't we Potter?" He asked, as he gave me his trademark smirk. Rolling my eyes, I looked back to the spot where Voldemort had been and was shocked to see him missing. I checked my surroundings and still, he was no where to be found.

_Fucking arse. Stay out of my thoughts. _

_I can't help it if your mind wanders to me. _He said, amused.

_You're disgusting._ I thought and boarded the train.

The journey to Hogwarts had been rather peaceful. I had actually accomplished finding a compartment that was empty. That is, until Daphne found me, and broke the peace. She stood there in the doorway, smiling brightly at me. I forced a smile as she sat opposite from me.

"Hi." She chirped as I looked out the window. There was a long pause before she sighed loudly and sat next to me.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Hey." I answered and continued my gaze out the window. I didn't know what I was supposed to say to her. _Oh, hey, your holiday was great? Yeah, mine was good. Other than I now have the most powerful dark wizard floating around in my head._

"Whats your problem?" Daphne exclaimed. "I'm your best friend, and you've said one word to me."

I was about to explain myself, but suddenly became distracted.

_Lie. _He ordered.

_No. _I dared and turned to Daphne. But when I spoke, It was not what I had intended to say.

"I've just been really stressed out." I breathed in shock. "Harry's just been getting on my nerves lately."

"Oh." Daphne began. "Well, he's an arse. Don't let him get you down." Smiling at me, she babbled on about her Christmas as I pretended to be interested in another story about how much money her family had.

_What the hell just happened?_ I barked out._ That wasn't even remotely close to what I was going to say to her._

_I advised you to lie._ Laughing, he continued on. _You will find that I can be very… persuasive. _

I was ready to murder him. _Persuasive? _I was practically fuming with anger._ You just wait until I find a way to control your sick and twisted mind._

His laughter rang loudly in my head. Which made my blood boil even more. I wanted to stab him in his stupid, smug face, and I was about to reply with a witty come back when I saw Daphne lifting a brow at me.

"Are you feeling okay?" Her expression turned to concern.

"Yeah." I smiled and was happy when Parkinson announced we would be arriving soon and should get changed into our robes. Daphne and I got up, and followed Pansy out of the compartment.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Suddenly disgusted by my rather ill looking appearance.Dark circles rimmed my eyes, which were normally the brightest green, but were now looking dull and soul less. I brought my hands up to my face, rubbing my tired eyes. When I opened them, I screamed loudly at seeing Voldemorts inhumane appearance in the mirror. I looked behind me, and then back to the mirror. He was gone. _I'm going mad. _ I could feel my heart beating out of control, and the tears that had been desperately waiting to escape my eyes, cascaded down my face.

A few hours later I sat at the Slytherin table, waiting for Professor Dumbledore to start the announcements. But to my surprise, it wasn't old Dumbles that took the stand, but the little pink toad that is Dolores Umbridge. She cleared her throat and the room fell silent.

"Welcome back, students." She squeaked out in her small voice. "I would like to announce to you, that the Ministry has decided that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will no longer be under the control of Albus Dumbledore." She paused and the whispers spread like a wild fire. Umbridge cleared her throat a few times, but no one seemed to notice. Finally, becoming so enraged, she shouted loudly. "I WILL HAVE ORDER!" The Great Hall fell silent again. She smiled and continued on. "The Ministry has spoken, and have found your headmaster unfit to run the school." Smirking at our shocked faces she went on. "It is my great pleasure to announce, that I, Dolores Umbridge, has been appointed Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and things at Hogwarts, are going to be changing." She finished speaking and even the teachers had horrified expressions.

After the feast, "Dumbledores Army" met in the Room of Requirement. Everyone was barking at Harry, assuming he knew where Dumbledore had gone.

"What the hell is the Ministry thinking?" Asked Dean. "Appointing that daft woman as headmaster of the school." He said and shook his head in anger.

"They have to be mad." Added the Weasley twins in unison.

"What are we going to do, Harry?" Cho asked in a small voice.

"We continue school like normal, and practice our defensive spells when we can." I rolled my eyes at my brothers response as Harry smiled at Cho.

"Harry." Called Luna. "I was wondering, could you teach us the Patronus charm?" She asked innocently.

"Of course, Luna." Harry said and smiled in approval. "Thats a fantastic idea. Saturday afternoon work for everyone?" Harry asked, and everyone nodded.

_Good luck, finding a happy memory. _Voldemorts cold voice whispered.

_Unlike yourself, I actually have quite a few, happy memories._ I replied.

_I'm finding your memories to be weak. _He said in a bored tone.

_You're weak. _I replied and laughed at how enraged that made him.

_You won't be thinking that for much longer._ He said, and I smirked.

_Sure, whatever you say Voldy. _I said quietly.

_You are asking to die. _

_What? You don't like the name i've thought up for you? _I asked innocently.

_You are pressing your luck, girl. _He warned.

_Yes, my lord Voldemort. _I laughed at my response, which infuriated him.

_ I'd love to see if you are so brave in person. _

_ Like that will ever happen._

_ We shall see. _He whispered and the connection was lost.

Everyone was silent and moody in the Slytherin common room. Not that any of them were devastated to see Dumbledore go, but they didn't want someone like Umbridge replacing him. I stared out into the darkness of the black lake, feeling pretty lonely. I had no one to talk to about what was going on, and it sucked. I excused myself from the so called conversation that was taking place and walked up to my dorm. I changed into my pajamas and decided it was finally time to sleep.

To my surprise, I woke up the next morning nightmare free. I dressed quickly and made my way to potions. Everything was going pleasant, until Draco Malfoy took the empty seat next to mine. I looked to him with disgust, which only made him smirk more.

"You're looking positively pleasant today, Potter." He said sarcastically.

"I was, until you arrived." I replied. "What do you want."

"Why can't we just be friends?" He said and sighed in disappointment. "Am I really that awful?" He asked.

"No." I answered. "I just don't want your friendship."

"You're impossible." Malfoy said in a defeated tone, and looked down at his potions book.

"Look, Malfoy." I started. "I just have a lot going on in my life right now."

"So you prefer to deal with it all on your own?" Asked Malfoy.

"No, well, its complicated." I replied and sighed.

"Why don't you just give me a chance?" He pleaded and met my gaze.

"Malfoy, Potter, enough chatting." Snape barked out and I returned to my potions book, adding a rather slime ridden slug to my cauldron.

"Hogsmeade." Malfoy whispered. "Friday night?"

I sighed loudly and shot him a look of annoyance. "Fine." I said and stirred my potion. "But just this once." I assured him.

"Alright." He whispered. "See you Friday." And he started preparing his potion.

After potions I ran to Myrtle's bathroom, feeling a little sick. I barged in and looked all around the room for her.

"Myrtle!" I called out.

"This is important Myrtle!" I called again, and a few moments later I heard the loud splash of her toilet.

"Ella!" She exclaimed.

"Hey." I said and leaned against the sink.

"Everything okay, Ella?" She asked with concern.

"No." I began. "Everything is most certainly not okay."

"Bad holiday?" Myrtle asked and smiled sheepishly.

"It started out good for once." I started and suddenly became very nervous. "But turned to shit pretty quickly."

"Family issues?" She asked and I shook my head in disagreement.

"No. For once, this has nothing to do with Harry." I said quietly. "Its…." I started but didn't know if I'd cause my friend discomfort by talking about what was going on with me.

"Ella, its okay, you can tell me." She said in an assuring tone.

I took a deep breath and looked to Myrtle. "Theres a connection between mine and Voldemort's mind." I stammered. "He can see everything i'm thinking, change my emotions, make me see things…" I mumbled and looked to the floor. "Its awful."

Myrtle floated in the air, unable to speak from shock.

"Oh, and I think Draco Malfoy asked me out on a date." I blurted out.

"He didn't!" Myrtle said and gasped.

I nodded and then shook my head. "And the worst part is, I agreed to go with him."

"Ella!" She gasped again. "You didn't!" I nodded and she giggled.

"I thought maybe I could scare him away with my awkward charm and all." I said and laughed with Myrtle. My laughter was cut short when I no longer had control over my mind.

"_Hesha-Hassah" _I hissed out loud and the bathroom began to shake violently. Myrtle who was backing away, screamed out in fear. I felt the floor move out from under me and I stumbled backwards as the sink started to move,reaching out for Myrtle, but forgetting we couldn't touch.

"Ella!" Myrtle screamed as I fell into the darkness

I was falling so quickly that I couldn't see anything. Just darkness. I reached out around me to try and catch on to something, but there was nothing to grasp. It was like I was on a giant slide. Suddenly, I collided hard with the ground and heard a loud crunch. _That can't be good._

Shakily I stood up, pulling my wand out of my pocket. "Lumos." I whispered and the large room was illuminated. I pointed my wand to the ground, and instantly wished I hadn't. Millions of tiny skeletons lined the floor. _Where the hell am I?_

I pointed my wand above me. "Periculum." My wand shot bright red sparks above me and I was disappointed to find out that I was a very long ways down. _Great._

_ Walk to the left._ I jumped when I heard his voice.

_What the hell! _I yelled in anger. _Where am I? _I demanded.

_Calm down!_ He replied. _You are in The Chamber of Secrets. I sent you here by mistake. I was dreaming and our minds connected and opened the chamber. _

_ This… is The Chamber of Secrets? _I looked around the place in disgust. _Its a dump. _

_ Stupid girl! You aren't in the actual chamber yet._ He replied angrily._ Now, walk to your left._ He ordered. I did as I was told and walked for what seemed like an eternity. And finally, I came to a round door lined with stone snakes. I reached for the handle and pulled hard, but it was locked.

_Its locked._ I stated, a little disappointed.

_Thats because you haven't said the password._ He stated and I felt our minds spark together as he spoke, or I spoke really.

"_Hesha-Hassah."_ I hissed once again, and the snakes on the door began to move around it in a circle, each snake going through and unlocking it.

_I didn't know I could speak snake._

_Its called Parseltongue. _He said, slightly annoyed._ And you can't, I spoke it for you. _

I frowned and walked through the door. My jaw dropped. I had always wanted to see the Chamber of Secrets, and here I was. There was a large statue of a man who I assumed was Salazar Slytherin, though I couldn't really tell. His face looked as though it had been blown off.

_Your brother did that._

I suddenly felt bad. Harry had no right to enter this chamber and yet somehow he did, destroying the historical place. Being in Slytherin, it made me sad. It would be like me snapping the sword of gryffindor in half and throwing it into the black lake. To this thought, Voldemort burst out in laughter.

_Whats so funny?_ I asked.

_The thought of you snapping the sword of gryffindor in half._ He said and continued to laugh.

_Oh shut up._ I replied and laughed. Only, my laughter left as quick as it had came when I realised who I was joking with.

_Don't act so disgusted. _

I rolled my eyes and walked further into the chamber when I stumbled across a little black book, sprawled open on the floor. I bent down and picked the battered book up, turning it around and reading the name **Tom Marvolo Riddle** printed in gold.

_So this is your diary?_ I asked, slightly amused.

_ Was my diary, until your idiotic brother destroyed it. _He barked out angrily.

_What a shame._ I said with a sigh._ The secrets this thing must have held. _ I went to put it back on the ground when he stopped me.

_Keep it. _He said. _ You might find a use for it._

_ Alright. _ I answered and continued walking until I met the statue of Slytherin, where Voldemort commanded me to stop.

_Walk behind the statue and you should find a ladder. _ He spoke quietly as I walked, and sure enough, there was a rickety old ladder that lead to the school.

I looked at the ladder with concern and asked. _ This is safe, right? _

He sighed in annoyance. _ Of course its safe, now stop being a coward and climb the damn thing._

_Okay, okay. Don't be so rude. _I said and frowned as I grasped the ladder and started to climb my way back to the school.

I had almost fallen to my death twice, in the process of getting back to the school. I also found that I smelled like death, so I decided to take a shower. I walked to the dungeons and into the Slytherin dorms. Tossing the diary on my bed as I let my long auburn hair out of its ponytail. I ran my fingers through my hair, getting caught in a few knots in the process. I started undoing my tie as I walked into the large bathroom, taking off my dirty shirt and tossing it to the floor. Looking in the mirror, I saw a rather large gash on my collarbone. Must have gotten it from the fall.

_I didn't know you had been hurt. _A snake like voice hissed in my head and nearly gave me a heart attack.

_What the bloody hell!_ I screamed at him and picked up my shirt from the floor, covering myself. _ Do you not understand privacy?_ I asked as my cheeks turned pink.

_I can't just come around any time I please, Ella. _He began._ You have to be thinking of me._ He explained in a whisper as my cheeks flushed red.

_Get. out. now. _ I said menacingly.

_I would if you'd stop thinking about me. _He said smugly.

I sighed loudly in frustration and let my mind go blank.

I was brushing my hair out when I remembered the diary. I picked the ratty old thing up from my bed and stared at it in confusion. _I wonder how this thing works…_ I opened the book to see a large circular gash in the middle, ink was splattered all over the pages. I decided that it had no use to me, so I stored it in my trunk. Pulling the covers over my body, I stared at the ceiling in exhaustion. Finally sleep overtook me.

**A/N: Sooooo. *evil laughter* what did you guys think? **


	10. Chapter 10

_"Ella." A deep voice whispered in my ear from behind as he snaked an arm around my waist. I slowly turned around to face a tall man who seemed to be a few years older than me with jet black hair, perfectly carved features, and the darkest blue eyes I had ever seen. He smiled as I stood there in shock. _

_ "Everything alright love?" He asked, lifting a brow at me in confusion. _

_ "Do I know you?" I asked hesitantly, feeling a bit uncomfortable._

_ "Do you know me?" He asked slowly and laughed. "Don't be ridiculous darling." He stated and pulled me into a tight embrace. My heart fluttered around in my chest at the sudden contact. The handsome boy sighed deeply and stroked my hair gently. _

_ "I have missed you." He whispered and kissed my cheek lightly, as sparks flew to my heart. _

_ "I miss-" I began, but stopped when I realized what I was saying. Meeting his gaze in confusion, I blurted out. "Wait, what?" Trying to escape his warm embrace, but failing as he tightened his grip on me. _

_ "I think," He whispered, his lips lightly grazed my neck, sending chills down my body. "You were about to say that you missed me." He said, and without warning, his lips collided with mine. His kiss was rough and demanding, and my mind was telling me to kick him in the balls and run, but my body was betraying me. I found myself kissing him back, feeling him smirk against my already bruising lips. I reached for his hair, pulling his face closer to mine as he pushed me roughly against the wall. _

_ "Ella." A voice called out in my mind, but I ignored it as he forcefully kissed his way down my neck. _

_ "Ella!" The voice called louder this time. _

_ The man stopped kissing me, sensing my distraction. "What's wrong love?" He asked staring into my eyes with concern._

_ "ELLA!" _

_ "Do you hear that?" I blurted out and looked down the empty hallway, searching for the voice. _

_ "Hear what?" Asked the man in confusion. _

_ "That voice." _

_ "I don't hear a voice." He said in frustration. _

_ "ELLA! GOD DAMMIT, WAKE UP!" The voice roared furiously, as I closed my eyes in fear. _

Opening them, expecting to see the handsome stranger, but frowned at the ceiling instead. _ I was dreaming? _ I brought my hand up to my swollen lips.

_Something like that._ Voldemort said in annoyance, as my face flushed pink.

_You saw that?! _ I asked, horrified.

_Of course I saw, and felt it!_ He sounded disgusted as I suddenly became very nauseous.

_What do you mean you felt it!?_ I blurted out in disgust.

_You were kissing me!_ He yelled back in shock.

_WHAT?_ I was absolutely horrified.

_That 'handsome stranger' _ He began._ Was me, or was once me. I don't resemble my younger self anymore. _He explained.

_Oh. My. God. I think i'm going to be sick._

_Oh don't deny it, love. _ He mocked as I made a gagging noise._ YOU enjoyed it. It is I that should be feeling ill. _

_You're delusional if you actually thought I enjoyed that._ I replied quickly, cheeks growing warm.

_You're blushing. _

_ What? No I'm not. _I said in a rush, blushing furiously as he laughed loudly.

_Are you forgetting that I am the master of reading one's thoughts and emotions?_ He asked as I groaned loudly, bringing my hands to cover my face.

_Don't be embarassed, I have that effect on most women._ He said in a cocky tone.

_You're full of yourself._

_ I'll have you know, women were begging me to give them attention. _

_Oh my god! Gross, stop!_ I yelled, finding myself smiling.

_Why are you smiling? _He asked, which only made me smile more.

_I have to get ready for class_. I said quietly. _Now, if you'd kindly leave my thoughts._

_Try not to let your mind wander to me too much._ He said and laughed as I felt the connection break. I jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

I walked to the great hall, taking my spot next to Daphne, who was eating a small bowl of blueberries. My stomach growled loudly as I reached for a piece of toast.

"Where were you yesterday?" Daphne asked, glancing down at the letter her parents had sent her.

I stopped chewing and felt the color drain from my face. "I wasn't feeling well." I quickly lied.

Daphne saw through this and lifted a brow. "Pansy says she saw you running to the dorms with mud on your robes." She said, and popped a blueberry in her mouth.

"I was helping Snape gather ingredients for his next class in the forest, and became ill." I lied again, as Daphne brushed it off and read her letter. Sighing in relief, I looked around the great hall and noticed my brother looking rather pale, engaged in a conversation with Granger. I excused myself from the table and walked towards my brother.

"Hey Harry." I said, interrupting them.

My brother flashed me a smile and motioned me to sit down next to him. "How are you?" He asked and took a sip of pumpkin juice as I sat down.

"I'm alright." I said, looking to him with concern. "You look a little pale, Harry. Everything okay?" I asked as he sighed and pulled his sleeve up to reveal a nasty and rather infected looking carving that read 'I must not tell lies'.

"Harry!" I shrieked.

"With Dumbledore being away, Umbridge has free reign of punishments." Hermione said, voice cracking mid sentence with sadness in her voice. Harry winced at his arm as he pulled his sleeve down.

"What did you do that deserved this kind of punishment?" I asked, horrified.

"I argued with her about Voldemort." He answered, and noticed as I shuddered at his name.

"Well, stop doing that or you wont have an arm pretty soon!" I ordered. Hoping he wouldn't bring up Voldemort again.

_ Careful Ella._ Voldemort whispered. _ Wouldn't want your brother finding out you kissed the enemy._

_If I remember right, _I said, sounding a bit like Hermione. _The enemy kissed me first. _

_ It was your dream, I can't help it if you fantasize about me._ He said casually.

_I DO NOT fantasize about you. _I said menacingly, and broke the connection when Harry nudged me, letting me know breakfast was over. Walking to Herbology, I ran into Malfoy. And I mean literally ran into him.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" He said harshly and stormed off. _ What the fuck is his problem?_ I picked up my herbology book from the grass, and continued walking to class when Blaise Zabini started making for my way.

"Potter!" He called, and blocked me from my destination. "So," He began in an arrogant voice. "You're really going to Hogsmeade with Malfoy this Friday?"

I rolled my eyes, and shook my head yes. Zabini looked at me like I was some kind of plague he didn't want to catch.

"Is there a problem with that, Blaise?" I asked, giving him the same look of disgust.

"Yes, there is."

"And what would that be?" I blurted out, becoming irritated.

"I just don't get what he see's in you, is all."

"He can make his own decisions, Zabini."

"Of course, but when he shows interest in the enemy, well, thats when I get concerned."

"The enemy?" I asked, a bit appalled. _What the hell had I ever done to him?_

"You're a Potter." He stated and went on. "Clearly the sorting hat made a mistake putting you into Slytherin."

_That snotty, spoiled brat! Mistake? You're a mistake you rat! _ Before I could say anything else, a first year Ravenclaw screamed out in horror at Blaise, his body bending inhumanely in mid air. I stood there unable to move out of fear. I heard Professor Sprout yelling something at me as his bones continued to crack loudly. Everything was blurring, a high pitched tone rang in my ears as I fell to the ground, violently shaking. Blood was starting to run down my nose as I brought my hand to head in pain.

"Miss Potter." I faintly heard Professor Sprout call. Though, I couldn't reply as the stabbing pain had spread to my chest.

_Ella…._ Voldemort's voice called out. My body stopped shaking, but the pain intensified.

_What's happening to me? _I winced in pain, starting to feel numb. _ Please_. I begged. _Make it stop. _

_ This is not of my doing. _He replied. _You have great power flowing through your veins._ Voldemort began_. But it seems to have come at a devastating price._

The pain shot to my heart, gasping for breath I slowly lost consciousness.

_**A/N:**_** A little snip bit of Ella's 'power' is revealed. **

**Also, please, please, please tell me what you guys thought of the interaction between the two this chapter (: Sorry for the short chapter, but American Horror Story is on :D**

**Thanks for reading! Please review (: it would make my whole day.**

**-Bree**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everyone! (: It makes me SUPER happy that you guys are enjoying the story :D I'm going to Comic Con in two days! TOM FELTON WILL BE THERE OMG.**

**Now ! *evil grin* to answer your questions.**

_**Guest**__**, **_

_**Voldemort is ooc in this story. If he were his regular, oh-so-pleasant-self, I wouldn't be able to write him romantically with Ella. So yeah, thats why it might be hard for you to imagine him acting the way he does and saying certain things. I need to make him some what appealing to a teenage girl haha. As for Malfoy, you will find out very soon why he is acting this way. **_

_**Question 1: Do I think you should write Fanfiction? **_

_**Yes! Absolutely! As for what book… well, I think that really depends on what you are passionate about. I absolutely adore LOTR and HP, so I am more drawn to those types of fics. And yes, I would most definitely read your fanfic. (:**_

_**Question 2: Where do I live? **_

_**I live in Nevada. Hahaha**_

_**I really appreciate your review, and hope you continue to follow my story. 3**_

_**Guest,**___

_**Thank you so much for reviewing! (: I'm so glad you like the story, and interaction between Voldy and Ella. It was something I haven't seen before, so I was like why the hell not? haha.**_

**Lizzie Hermione Potter****,**__

_**The price she will pay for using her power, (even if its accidental) is her health. It will ultimately destroy her. The power is getting stronger because of her interaction with Voldemort. *wink, wink* *Coughs* prophecy.**_

**JohnnyS**_**, **_

_***evil laughter* I'm glad you are enjoying it (:**_

**-Bree-**

I woke up in the hospital wing a few hours later, feeling awful. My whole body felt like it had been thrown into a brick wall. I groaned, finding it difficult to sit up. I was finding it hard to breath when I saw Zabini sleeping, while Pansy sobbed quietly at his bedside.

_Did I… do that?_ Cringing at the sight before me.

_Yes, you did._ He replied. _It was quite impressive really,_ He whispered,_ I have never seen power like that before._

_Power?_ I asked, becoming frightened at his words.

_I could feel it, the power._ He breathed,_ It was incredible._

_It was not incredible! I hurt someone!_ I cried.

_He deserved it. _

_He may have, but that doesn't mean I need to torture him!_

_Why not? _He asked, _ I do it all the time._

_You're evil. _I trailed off quietly.

_Yes, I am. _

"Miss Potter!"Madame Pomfrey called.

"Hi." I said in a hoarse voice.

"Headmaster Umbridge requests your presence in her office when you feel well enough." She announced, filling a cup with some type of potion and handing it to me. I quickly drank the potion in distaste.

"I think I feel well enough to see her now, if thats okay."

Madame Pomfrey smiled warmly at me and nodded in reply. "Your clothes are on the dresser, you may use the restroom to change."

"Thank you." I said, and slowly got off the hospital bed. I picked up my clothes and headed to the bathroom, walking quickly past Blaise and Pansy. Quietly shutting the door, I sighed in relief. Pansy already wasn't fond of me, and I of her. I didn't need to add to the hate by almost killing her well, whatever he is to her.

After changing I walked out of the hospital wing and made my way to Headmaster Umbridge, cringing at how wrong it sounded. I laughed loudly at her password. Which was, Cornelius Fudge. I mean really, how creepy can one woman get?

"For the love of Dumbledore…" I stared in awe at the tiny tea plates with moving cats on them that covered every inch of wall space. _ What in the actual fuck is wrong with this woman…._

"Miss Potter."

I turned around to see the plump little toad, smiling at me like a lunatic. I forced a smile as she motioned for me to sit in the armchair next to her desk. I sat down and placed my hands in my lap awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact with her.

She cleared her throat and spoke softly. "It has been brought to my attention that you have used an unidentified source of magic earlier today," She began and I sank in my chair, expecting the worst, but surprisingly, she gave me a sympathetic look and continued on. "Now, there is no explanation for what happened earlier, and as Headmaster, I am very concerned for your health."

I tried so hard not to let my mouth hang open in awe. _Who is this woman? And what has she done with the toad?_

"Because your only living family are Muggles, I have arranged for you to stay with some close friends of mine." She said, and sighed. "My dear friend Narcissa has a wonderful healer at her home that I believe will be able to find out what is going on with you."

_Narcissa? Why does that sound oddly familiar…?_

"Have you ever apparated before?" She asked, and I shook my head no. "Well, I will warn you, its not the most pleasant way of transportation, but it is indeed the quickest." She said with a little laugh.

"Umm.. Professor, what about my education?" I asked hesitantly.

"Narcissa happens to have some of the best tutors in the world at her service, I have arranged for them to teach you the required courses for your O.W.L.S."

"Oh." I said softly. "Thank you professor, how can I ever thank you for this?"

"Oh nonsense!" She said and laughed, "After all, I only want what is best for my students."

"What about my brother?" I blurted out without thinking.

She flinched slightly and said, "I assure you, he will be well taken care of."

_Something isn't right…_

_I'm sure everything is fine, Ella. _He replied.

_Doesn't it seem a bit odd to you? I_ asked in concern.

_No._

_Do you know anyone named Narcissa? _I asked.

_No, I do not. _

_Oh, okay._ I said, a bit defeated. I didn't want to go to some random strangers house for the rest of the year.

"Miss Potter… Are you alright?" Umbridge said, looking at me with concern.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired." I lied, hoping she would buy it.

"Of course, you must be exhausted. Silly me." She laughed again and got up from her cluttered pink desk.

"All of your things have been delivered to her house, so it's just you we need to get there." She smiled and held out her arm. I got up awkwardly from the chair and stood next to her.

"Could I at least say goodbye to my brother?" I asked.

"I'm sorry dear, but we are on a schedule." She said, and held out her arm for me to take.

The second I took her arm it felt like my body was being ripped apart, my head was spinning. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping this would end soon, and suddenly I was standing in front of a black gate. I let go of Umbridge and instantly felt like I might puke.

"Sorry dear, first time is always the worst." She said, and unlocked the gate.

We walked in silence up the long and dark driveway, until we stood in front of a mansion.

_Holy shit. This Narcissa is a rich bitch. _

I jumped at the sound of the door creaking open. There stood a small, poorly dressed house elf with wide eyes, and a faint smile.

"My lady," He spoke to Umbridge in a shaky voice, "Please come in, mistress is waiting for you."

Umbridge completely ignored the tiny elf and nearly knocked him off his feet, barging through the door like a cow.

"Thank you." I whispered to the elf, and followed the toad down the hallway.

We entered a beautifully decorated sitting room, with an elegant chandelier. There was a woman with black hair sitting in a chair reading a book. Unaware of our presence for the moment. The toad seemed to be annoyed and cleared her throat, making the woman jump out of her skin and turn to face us. She was beautiful. She smiled warmly and approached us.

"You must be Ella." She spoke softly and extended her hand for me to shake, I took it and nodded to her question.

"Nice to meet you dear, I'm Narcissa." She said, and smiled. "Narcissa Malfoy."


End file.
